To Dare or Not to Dare?
by HetaliaSparkleParty
Summary: Using super secret methods only known to well... Anyone else who has this type of fanfic, I have brought all of the countries into my basement of tor-... Er...I mean fun! Rated T for Romano's potty mouth and France... Being France...
1. Intro

Sparkle sighed, and ran a hand through her blonde hair, readjusting her glasses. "What a drag..."

After her previous Dare a Country had been finished, people had waltzed off, even her fellow hostesses. Sparkle had to call the hostesses back, and they eagerly complied. Since the countries left, it meant more work for Sparkle as she had to re-summon all of the countries, which took an enormous amount of energy. She sighed slightly, and looked around at her fellow hostesses, also her friends. "Welcome back everyone!" A small smile crossed her face.

Mylottia looked up from examining her knife, and grinned up at her, green eyes sparkling. "It's great to be back! This new format feels so refreshing!" She moved a strand of wheat blonde hair out of her eyes, and threw the knife at a target of the wall which had a photo of France plastered to it.

The other three of them agreed. Tomato nodded the most vigourously, her light auburn hair bouncing. She was lying on her stomach, resting her head in her hands. "Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Her twinkling blue eyes looked around excitedly at the other hostesses.

Emily raised an eyebrow at Sparkle, and tilted her head to the side. "How did you make them agree to come back?" She moved her black tipped, silver hair behind her ears but it fell out again, blocking her vision slightly.

"Ah... Well, I haven't exactly told them..." Sparkle smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

Both Mylottia and Emily smacked their hands to their foreheads at the same time. Tomato and Sparkle found this quite funny, and burst out laughing leaving the other two slightly confused. The room went silent afterwards, and stayed that way for a moment. Sparkle cleared her throat slightly. "Hey... Did you guys know that I'm like Russian, German, Latvian, Lithuanian, Polish, Slovak, and Australian?"

"Uh.. No...? How is that relevant to the situation...?" Emily questioned, frowning at Sparkle.

"I don't know... I just thought I say it... 'Cause I could?" A small shrug accompanied the statement.

"Hey Sparkle, where are the countries anyways?" Tomato rolled over onto her back, looking up at the three of them.

Sparkle scratched her head, a puzzled expression on her face. "Well... It takes time for the magic to work since there are so many of them... They should be here soon."

No sooner as she had finished the sentence then a loud _BANG _filled the room, and smoke completely obliterated everyone's vision. Coughing was heard from numerous people. Complaints were sounded across the room, as recognition settled as people identified one another. As the smoke settled, all the hostesses sat up, looking at the new group before them. A devilish smile crossed Sparkle's face, although she was now slumped in her seat, looking absolutely exhausted.. "Hello everyone, and hello liebe." She blew a kiss at Germany, who blushed strongly.

"Welcome back~ Oh how I've missed you so much! Haven't you?" Sparkle grinned again, but then sighed again rubbing her temples due to the lack of energy had begun to give a headache.

A blonde, green eyed nation with terribly bushy eyebrows spoke. "Of course not you wanker! I didn't even want to be here in the first place!"

The smile that spread across Sparkle's face was not a pretty one, and the room temperature dropped several degrees. "I just wasted almost all of my energy to get your fucking asses back here because you guys all walked. I never fucking said that we were finished, simply renewing! So shut your mouth!"

Everyone shivered slightly, but America spoke up. "But dude! We needed a break! Fangirls can be a little... Crazy..."

Sparkle tutted angrily, the dark aura disappearing. "Whatever! You're just jealous you don't have an awesome story as me!"

"KESESE- OW! Verdammit what was that for!" The albino grumbled, shooting a glare at Hungary who had just smacked him on the head with her frying pan.

"Shut up!" Hungary smacked him again, causing another curse from Prussia.

Mylottia coughed loudly, and stood up. "Alright kiddies everybody settle down. I know most of your aren't happy to be here, but suck it up you big babies. Especially you France. Anyways, make yourself comfortable because your probably going to be stuck her for a while."

The countries reluctantly disbanded, taking seats all around the basement. Italy was probably the only one who was happy to be back, as he cheerfully went around to all the hostesses giving them each a hug, and greeting them enthusiastically. Sparkle smiled at the group of nations. "Why don't you guys take after Italy more? He's so cheerful and sweet! Unlike some of you."

Germany frowned. "If we were all like Italy, the world would be in a crisis."

Sparkle shrugged dismissively. "Meh.. Anyways, guys, **PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY LETTERS IN YET AS I HAVE MY PLATE FULL WITH ONES FROM MY LAST STORY. ANY LETTERS SENT IN FOR THIS CHAPTER, AND THE NEXT TWO - THREE CHAPTER, WILL BE IGNORED, OKAY? **Thank you. Well, guys, I hope you enjoy my new 'Dare a Country'! It will be better than the last one!"

With a smile, she leaned back in her chair, scanning the room. "Man is it good to be back!"

* * *

A/N: Alright kiddies, don't get too excited. As I said before **NO LETTERS YET**! I have my plate full from ones from the last story, because they were so original and it would be a waste to throw them away. Anyways I have some few rules.

**1) **Send in your letters through **PMS. **Any reviews **WILL BE IGNORED.**

**2) **Please, keep it **T**. Nothing too intense, please. Remember, kids might be reading this!

**3) **Although, feel free to throw countries in for some closet time!

**4) **I have every right to refuse a letter if I think it would too inappropriate, or if it's really difficult to read (note: I have a high tolerance for this), or if I simply am swamped with letters, and there are more creative letters out there.

**5) **There are a few pairings that I just can not, and will not do. (**Germancest, Itacest, Germerica, GerRus, and basically almost any pairing that includes Germany that isn't GerIta... Sorry... They just... Boggle my mind..? *sweatdrop*). **If you suggest a pairing that really makes me uncomfortable like the few mentioned before, I will not do it. We all have our tastes, and mine may vary from yours. Please don't get offended!

**6) **I will only do **FIVE **letters per chapter. This rule is **NOT **subject to change!

**7) **Stay away from touchy subjects like the Holocaust please! If I find a subject is too uncomfortable for me/ too touchy, I will not do it.

**8) **What I write here does not actually reflect the views of any of the countries and/or the creator of Hetalia! If you ask questions such as 'what's your favourite colour?' I have every right to refuse them, as I simply do not know and do not want to spread false facts.

**9) **Please, don't be writing me essays! I don't want to spend forever writing replies to all 20 of you dares! Write a few, then write a few more in another letter! A good sized letter would be **5-6** dares.

Whew... I know that a lot for you to take in, but I don't want to get another message from Critics United... Okay? So please... **COMPLY WITH THE RULES OR PRUSSIA WILL SEIZE YOUR VITAL REGIONS!**


	2. The First Day

Sparkle leaned back in her chair, smiling at all of the gathered countries, and her fellow hostesses. "Well, I'm glad you all could make it back, not that you had much of a choice. You know, this new start feels refreshing!"

England, who was still sulking about having to come back rolled his eyes at her. "For you maybe, some of us are not too keen on being here."

The blonde simply shrugged. "Whatever, now remember guys, please follow the rules stated below! But before anything, send in your letters through PMS! If not, you shall be IGNORED. No warnings!"

Mylottia scanned the room. "Hey... Why is that tent still here?"

An annoyed sighed escaped Sparkle. "I'll deal with Morgan."

She marched up to the tent, and collapsed it, ignoring the angry complaints from inside. Picking the whole bundle up, she dropped them into the host room. "Sorry Morgan! You have to stay in the host room if you don't have any dares!"

With that, she closed the door with a loud bang. "Anyways, let's get to the first letter shall we? But first, Germany, please do the disclaimer!"

With a sigh, Germany cleared his throat and spoke in a very official sounding voice. "Sparkle does not own Hetalia, any of it's characters..."

Tomato clapped excitedly, her hair bouncing. "Could I read the first letter?"

Sparkle smiled brightly at the energetic hostess. "Why of course!"

Tomato carefully opened the letter, and unfolded the sheet of paper. Squinting, she began to read.

_**To France: I don't hate don't worry! You have a friend! Anyways I dare you to**_

_**kiss England and I dare England to let him!**_

England sighed and face palmed. "Y-You're kidding me right?"

A smug grin crossed the Frenchmans face, as he moved closer to England, laughing. With grace, he dipped England and pulled him in for a kiss. After only a second or two, England pushed away scowling furiously. America glared at France, then started talking to England, softly talking to him to make sure he was okay.

_**I also I dare America to hang out with Canada for a whole chapter and actually notice and talk to him. **_

America looked up, surprised. "Who...?"

Sparkle walked right up to him, lifting him up by the collar, the aura around her becoming increasingly scary. "What do you mean WHO? HE'S YOUR OWN FREAKING BROTHER! SEE? SEE?" She gestured madly at the shy nation, who was hugging his polar bear; blushing deeply.

The other hostess had to pull Sparkle away from America, so she would not end up killing him. America laughed loudly, causing everyone to wince in the room. "Oh! You mean Mattie? Dude, I totally forgot man!"

He proceeded to sit down beside his brother, putting his arm around him. "Sup bro?"

Canada sighed, hugging Kumajiro closer. "N-Not much.. Just.. Ah... Relaxing."

"That's cool dude! Want to play some Gameboy?" America suddenly produced two Gamboys from his pocket, grinning widely."

"S-sure..."

Canada accepted one of the gameboys, then the two of them became submerged in their game, paying no attention to the outside world. "Hey there's more!" Tomato waved the letter, and continued reading.

_**Oh yeah and I was wondering, even though you already have a lot of hostesses, can I**_

_**be one too**_? "

"She also say her name is Lovey." Spain, who was sitting next to Romano smiled happily, and nudged Romano, but he punched Spain in he gut in response.

The lead hostess stroked her chin, and hummed thoughtfully. "Alright, she can come. But we've already answered her questions.. Oh well, she can stay for a bit, but after that, it's to the host room to her. By the way, I have to give a sincere thank you to Ancalon for giving lots of helpful tips including the host room idea! I'm not sure where I would be right now about this story without her!" Sparkle smiled brightly, then snapped her fingers, announcing the arrival of a new hostess.

A girl with messy, shoulder length blond hair suddenly appeared in the room. The tips of her hair were dyed hot pink, and her eyes were red. She sported jeans, and bright blue t-shirt that read 'Rock it!' on it in a deeper shade of blue. The new girl looked around the room with an astonished look on her face. "W-Where am I?"

It was Mylottia who responded. "Dare a Country! Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

The girls jaw dropped, but she quickly snapped out of it. "Alright then... Well, first off my name is Lovey-"

She was interrupted when a certain Spanish nation cried out. "I love your name senorita!" He was silenced when Romano smacked him on the head, and cussed at him for even suggesting the thought.

Lovey gave the two a sharp look, a dark aura creeping out of her slightly. Both of them shut up. "Anyways, as I was saying my name is Lovey. Spelt L-O-V-E-Y. I like FrUk, yaoi 3, tomatoes, drawing and the colour red! I'm British! Did you know that? USUK is trash, and people who never shut up annoy me." She glared at America, who was midway through a hamburger.

The dark aura had begun to creep back out, but Sparkle intervened. "Right, thank you. Now... You can stay for part of this chapter, since you did not ask any questions, but you will have to go keep Morgan company in the host room, and whoever else is in there in a bit."

Lovey calmed down, but still glared at America. "Alright... Hey.. What's your favorite pairing?"

A surprised look crossed Sparkle's face. "My favourite pairing? Well... I'd have to say GerIta, but I like way more than just GerIta."

"What about FrUK? Or are you a USUK fan?" She spat the USUK out with distaste.

"Well, actually... I prefer USUK... But I'm pretty neutral on the whole USUK or FrUk thing, but if it came down to it... I'd pick USUK."

Lovey rolled her eyes angrily, and looked away. "Whatever. FrUK is still the BEST PAIRING EVER!."

All the countries were looking at them as if they were crazy. Germany was the first to speak out about it. "What do you mean GerIta, FrUK, and whatever the others where?"

Lovey, and Sparkle spoke at the same time. "Nothing!"

Mylottia looked up from where she was, spinning a knife in her hands. "Can we get on with this?" She waved a white envelope, emphasizing her point.

"Sure! You can read it!" Sparkle smiled, and waved her on.

With a quick slice of the knife, Mylottia had opened the letter. After clearing her throat, she went to speak but was interrupted by a sudden noise. "W-What is that?"

"AMERRIIICCAAA~~~ amerriiicccaa...AMERICA F*Ck YEAH!

DuunununanaANUNUN! ... Oh... How long have you been standing there...?"

The whole room was shocked into silence with the new arrival. Lovey was grimacing slightly at the loud tone. "Yeesh. I'm leaving... I bet she won't shut up when she gets talking." Lovey glared menacingly at the new arrival.

"Awww! I'm sorry you fell that way, but feel free to leave.. I don't want this room getting clogged up." Sparkle smiled, and waved.

With an annoyed 'hmph' Lovey stomped towards the host room door. She closed the door with a loud bang. The newcomer blinked in surprise. "Sheesh. What's her problem?"

She tilted her head to the side, but then coughed, drawing all attention to her. "Anyways, I'm Noblarenglish! Nice to meet you!" Noblarenglish made a peace sign, and grinned widely.

Emily frowned slightly. "Well, ah welcome to 'Dare a Country'. Do you have any dares that you would like to share?"

"Uhuh! I kinda wanna see somebody punch Canada in the face. If only to see how he reacts. I have nothing against Canada personally, just... ya know... maybe France should do it."

The mentioned nation cried out, and fell to the floor, weeping. He took a hanky out and bit on it, waving his head back and forth. "Non non non non! That will not do! How can I hurt such a pretty, and angelic face." France fell to the floor weeping.

Noblarenglish pouted. "Whatever man, can't somebody do it?"

Canada was totally oblivious to the conversation going on, when suddenly a new nation burst into the room. "DAMN AMERICAN!"

It was Cuba; who had somehow managed to get inside. Sparkle jumped back surprised at the intrusion. "What the-?"

Cuba suddenly grabbed Canada by the shirt, and brought his arm back. No one was able to move before Cubas fist connected with the poor Canadians face. "O-Ow!"

Canada recoiled, curling up slightly, clutching his nose. "M-Maple! Th-That hurts!"

America immediately rushed to Canada's aid. "Dude! Are you alright?"

Sparkle sighed, irritated. "He just got punched in the face, of course he's not alright! Mylottia.. Please escort Cuba out. I can't just have countries punching each other at free will! That would create chaos!"

The mentioned hostess nodded before roughly guided Cuba out. Noblarenglish on the other hand, watched it all with satisfaction. "Now America, punch England in the face!"

She smiled, and clapped excitedly. A tinge of dark aura started to creep around her. "I really enjoy punching~"

Everyone took a few steps away from her, except for America who was already moving to punch England in the face. Suddenly, England came down with a thud after America hit him in the face. "Y-You bloody wanker!"

Emily gasped, and rushed forward. "IGGY! Are you okay Nii-san?"

England sighed, moving his hand from his face revealing a bloody nose. "I've felt better, and don't call me Iggy!"

The hostess ignored him, and took out a tissue, pressing it to his face. "Here.."

She then turned to America, rolling up her sleeves. "Whoever hurts Iggy pays..."

"Woah, woah, woah dude, it was a dare!"

"Doesn't matter!" Emily grinned, and gave America a punch to where the sun shine.

Seeing him double over in pain seemed to satisfy Emily and she went back to caring for England. Noblarenglish smiled happily, enjoying every moment of it. " Hmm... Now someone set a fire and throw something in."

Sparkle frowned at Noblarenglish, but snapped her fingers. "Ooookaay..."

A small camp fire suddenly appeared in the middle in the room. It glowed brightly. Turning towards everybody, she scanned the room. "Now, who has something they can burn?"

Mylottia raised her hand. "I have a small France doll we can burn."

"Perfect~" The lead hostess accepted the doll from Mylottia, and threw it into the fire.

Noblarenglish gazed at the fire, in a trance-like state. "Now watch as it slowly MELTS AND YOU FEEL YOUR RAGE ACT JUST LIKE THE FRANCE DOLL YOU THREW INTO THE FIRE MOMENTS AGO CHANGE INTO SOMETHING ELSE ENTIRLEY DIFFERENT FROM BEFORE AND IT MORPHS AND ENGULFS YOUR MIND AND YOU FEEL THE UTTER URGE TO BURN EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING! INTO THE FIRE IT GOES! MWAHAHAAAAAAAA! Maybe that's just me teehee~!"

France was absolutely petrified, and was shaking terribly. With a loud scream, he ran running from the room, thinking his life was in jeopardy. The other countries, and hostesses were deeply disturbed by Noblarenglish's speech. "I.. Uh.. That was uh.. Interesting? Sparkle suggested.

"V-V-Veeeeh! Germanyyyyyy! That was scary!" Italy, leaped for Germany but the blonde nation scolded Italy firmly, after he pried the quaking nation off of him.

"Oh! Russia should also be allowed to be showered by the blood of all his enemies. Except America. Cause he'll kick your ass!" Noblarenglish smiled evilly, a dark aura surrounding her.

Russia smiled darkly. "I shall be showered with the blood of all my enemies, but America will not kick my ass as you put it. Da?"

Noblarenglish rolled her eyes. "Whatever dude. America still kicks butt."

"IN SOVIET RUSSIA, BUTT KICKS YOU!" Sparkle cried out randomly.

The room went dead quiet, as no one expected this strange outburst from her. The only noise, came from America who was snickering slightly. Embarrassed, Sparkle sat back down. "S-sorry... That was on impulse.. I-I did not mean to say th-that... No offense Russia."

"No offense taken comrade." Russia smiled at her, but not in a creepy 'im-going-to-hurt-you-and-force-you-to-work-under-me kind of smile.

Tomato smiled at Nobarenglish. "Well, thank you for coming~! Just go have a seat in that room over there! You can stay there until you have more dares. 'Kay?"

Noblarenlighs smiled, and saluted everyone. "Alrightio! Bye peeps!" Before she left she made a face at everyone. "AMEEEEERICAAA RULEEESSSSS!"

America cheered, and waved at the girl. After she left, he grinned widely at everyone else. "Man, that chick was totally cool!

Sparkle smiled. "Sure. Whatever. Emily, get the next letter please!"

With a nod, Emily got to work on opening the letter. "Alright."

Clearing her throat, she began reading. "Well, it's from Verdigurl. I think she's the one with the pet rock, right?'

"Don't remind me..." England grimaced, remembering how Sealand had chased him around on a large moving rock that barked.

**Hiya again!**

_**First off, I apologise to England about my pet rock's behaviour. Sorry :D**_

England sighed, slightly irritated. "Yes, yes it's fine. Just please control it in the future. It gave me a bloody scare."

A small snicker escaped from Sparkle. "Although, it was slightly amusing!"

"Whatever..." The brit glared at Sparkle.

She simply began eating his angry stares, stunning everyone in the group. Except for Russia that is. Russia smiled at her, waving slightly at the angry stares. "Angry stares taste good, da?"

Sparkle nodded, and passed one to Russia, who happily munched away on the stare. "Da! Anyways, Emily? Next dare/question."

_**Iceland, I want Mr puffin! He's so awesome! And sounds soooo coool!**_

Everyone turned to look at Iceland who was sitting in the corner of the room, silently. "No... Mr. Puffing is mine..."

Mr. Puffin waddled out from behind Iceland, causing many 'ooos' and 'aaahs' from the group. The hostesses even had to stop China from hyperventilating, because he thought the Icelandic bird was very cute. "Aiyaaa! Mr. Puffin is cute ~aru!"

Iceland suddenly pulled out a box covered in brown paper. "I will send you a Mr. Puffin plushie... China, you can have one too..." He proceeded to hand the package to Sparkle, and the stuffed animal to China.

The Chinese nation hugged the plushie tightly, smiling happily. Sparkle placed the package on the ground, and mumbled something under her breath. With only a small bit of smoke the package disappeared with little excitement. England glared at her, crossing his arms. "Show off.."

"Anyway, we still have on more dare." Emily waved the letter, and kept reading.

_*** Opens pocket* And I have a tomato for Romano. And the others too...**_

Romano accepted the tomato, blushing slightly. "Grazie..." He immediately began munching away at the tomato.

The rest of the tomatoes were passed out, although some countries refused. Whatever was left over was placed in a basket, near Romano and Spain for them to snack on if they wished so. Tomato picked up another letter, and opened it up carefully. "I have another letter! It's from !"

Germany sighed, covering his face with his hands. Sparkle patted him on the back. "Oh cheer up, you're loved!" She grinned, and winked at him.

_**Oooh! I though of dares! **_

_**Italy: Go until the end of the chapter without eating pasta or saying the word 'pasta'.**_

Italy started to cry, shaking his head back in forth. He clamped his hands together in front of his chest, in a begging fashion. "V-V-veeeeh? B-But I can't live without pa-"

He was cut off by Germany who clamped his hand over his mouth. "It's a dare you dummkoph! A real man would be live through it! Man up!"

Italy whimpered slightly, and Germany let go of him. Sparkle sat down beside Italy, putting her arm around him comfortingly. "Awww, don't be so down! I promise you there will be a nice large plate of pasta for you when this chapter is over!"

The crying immediately stopped, and Italy wiped his eyes. "Veeh~ Really?"

Sparkle nodded sincerely, then stood up again. Looking around she spotted Germany, and took a seat in his lap. "H-Hey!" Germany blushed slightly, but made no move to push her off.

"Shush. This is comfier then the floor. Deal with it." Germany sighed again, and leaned backwards on his hands.

_**Germany: Eat the grossest food that Britain makes until ya barf.**_

England tutted angrily. "My food is not gross you wanker!" He crossed his arms, nose held high in the air.

France flipped his hair, and rolled his eyes. "All of your food is disgusting! It doesn't matter what you cook it will just turn out wrong!"

"Why you frog..." England leaped at France, and a scuffle broke out between the two of them.

Sparkle sighed and snapped her fingers. England immediately disappeared, and there were curses coming from the direction of the kitchen. France sat on the floor, in shock. "H-How did you do that?"

A sly smile spread across her face, and she wiggled her fingers. "Magic~"

Suddenly, England came back carrying a smoking plate of what seemed like extremely burnt scones. People began to cough as the smoke reached them. "S-Sorry... I burnt them a little."

Germany waved his hands in front of his face, coughing. "A little?"

England huffed, and passed the plate to Sparkle. With a large sigh, she stood up, and handed the plate to Germany. Snapping her fingers, a blue bucket appeared beside Germany. He gave Sparkle a look, but she just shrugged. "Would you rather be cleaning it up from the floor?"

"Point taken..." He sighed deeply. "I can't believe I'm doing this...

Picking up one of the 'scones', Germany examined it before taking a tiny bite. The scone disintegrated in his hands, and Germany gagged slightly. "It... It tastes like ashes!"

England motioned for him to keep going. Another scone went into Germany mouth and he grimaced. The crunching sounds were audible throughout the room. It took Germany another two scones before he couldn't take it anymore. Reaching for the bucket, he retched. When was done, Sparkle took both bucket and plate to the kitchen where she disposed of them. "Tomato, next question?"

Tomato nodded, and read aloud.

_**Romano: Handcuff yourself to Italy AND Spain! **_

The said nation jumped up in a fit of outrage. "THE FUCK? WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD I HANDCUFF MYSELF TO THOSE IDIOTIC BASTARDS! NO FUCKING WAY YOU BASTARD!"

Sparkle smacked Romano on the upside of his head. "Romano! Language!"

"SCREW YOU! I'M NOT FUCKING DOING THIS DARE!" Romano crossed his arms angrily, scowling.

Sparkle's face darkened, and she gritted her teeth. "Ro..Ma... No... Lan... Gu...Age..."

A chill crept over the room, and everyone shivered. Romano shrunk slightly. "Ch-Chigi!"

From out of thin air, she drew two pairs of handcuffs, and a key. "Italy, Spain come here."

Both nations approached hesitantly, frightened. Sparkle's face immediately softened, and she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you."

Instantly, Italy and Spain brightened and eagerly stuck their hands out. Nodding in satisfaction, Sparkle pried Romanos arms out of their crossed position. She handcuffed his right hand to Spain, and his left to Italy. Spain immediately hugged Romano, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Aww~ Lovi you look like a tomato~"

"Sh-Shut up t-tomato b-bastard!" Romano sat down with a thud, dragging the other two with him.

"Hey Tomato, any more dares in that letter?" Sparkle inquired.

Tomato shook her head, placing the letter in the bin with the rest of the already read letters. "Nope. On to the next one!"

Mylottia immediately jumped up at the mention of the next letter. "Hey! I couldn't think of dares... But I have dares now!"

Emily looked at Mylottia intently. "Well, this should be good."

With a nod, Mylottia turned towards her first 'victim. "Alright Germany, steal Gilbird!"

A mischievous grin spread across her face, as she watched his look of horror. Prussia on the other hand gasped, and snatched Gilbird off of his head; holding him protectively to his chest. With a sigh, Germany whistled. With a flurry of wing beats, Gilbird escaped from Prussia, and fluttered on to Germany's head. "There. Happy?"

Mylottia nodded, and gently picked up the bird, which gave a irritated squawk. "Cute~"

She stroked the little bird, then released it. Gilbird fluttered around before landing back on Prussia's head. With a sigh of relief, Prussia patted the little yellow bird affectionately.

Turning towards England next, she raised an eyebrow. "How the hell were you duped into thinking spaghetti grew on trees?" England glared at her. "I was not duped! I thought of it!" He smirked triumphantly.

America shook his head. "No way dude, I remember you calling me up to tell me that spaghetti grew on trees. You sounded pretty excited dude."

A blush spread across England's face in embarrassment. "F-Fine... I was never told of it alright? Geez."

Sparkle snickered at him. "I'd figure that you'd know enough by then to not get fooled."

"I was drunk alright? Bloody hell..." England crossed his arms angrily looking away.

Mylottia smirked triumphantly at England, then moved on to France who tried to make a dash for it. Sadly, Mylottia was too fast for him and she grabbed his collar, and yanked him back. "Oh no you don't Francy Pants. Jump off a twice as high, burning replica of the Empire State Building as many times as you can before you die."

She spoke slowly, and deliberately and watched with pleasure as Frances face transformed in to that of pure horror. "Non, non, non, non, NON! That is not fair!"

Sparkle shrugged. "Works for me!"

With a snap of her fingers, they were all transported elsewhere. The group now found themselves on a large plain of grass, where are Mylottia described a twice as high, burning replica of the Empire State Building. Both France and Mylottia were up top.

Sparkles knees buckled, and Germany rushed forward catching her. "D-Damn..."

With the help of Germany, she slowly sat down. Rubbing her face she yawned. "I feel.. So sleepy..."

Germany frowned, and squatted beside her. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm just... Tired... It takes effort you know to work my magic... Ugh.." Sparkle sighed, and curled up on the ground.

Within a few seconds, she was fast asleep. Germany sighed, and sat down beside her, like a guard dog. "I guess we're stuck here until she wakes up..."

There were groans, and complaints from around the group. Emily frowned and stood up. "EVERYONE QUIET! Just take a seat somewhere and watch the show..."

More complaints and grumbling ensued, but they did as they were told. At the top of the building, Mylottia was holding a shaking France by the shoulders. She leaned in close to his ear, and grinned. "Bon voyage~"

Letting go of him, she gave him a big push. A look of horror crossed Frances face as he began to fall over the edge. "!"

His screams echoed every where as he desperately tried to stop the fall. All the countries watched, shocked as he fell. About halfway, France stopped screaming and went limp. Tomato squinted at the falling France. "I.. I think he fainted!"

France never hit the ground. Something stopped him, although no one knew why. Cautiously, people approached where France had stopped falling, 8 feet off the ground. Prussia jumped up and grabbed the strange invisible thing. "Hey guys! It's an invisible net!"

With athletic grace, Prussia found the edge of the net, and launched himself over the top. Now he was standing on top of the net. Moving carefully, he walked towards France and scooped him up. Reaching the edge of the net, he jumped off and landed with a loud thud. Prussia gently laid France on the ground. "Alright... Where's Mylottia?"

In answer to his question they saw her jump off the top of the building. Everyone gasped but then were relieved when they saw her spread her wings and float gracefully to the ground. "Hey guys!"

A few people waved, including the other hostesses. She grinned happily."That was funny!" Mylottia frowned slightly. "Although I'm disappointed he didn't die..."

Moving her hair out of her face, she turned to Spain and smirked at him. "YOU EPICALLY FAIL AS A PIRATE! Spanish Armada~."

Spain huffed angrily, crossing his arms. "Hmph!"

Running to Romano, he tackled hugged him, pouting. "Lovvvviiiiii~ She insulted meee!"

Romano cursed, and tried to pry the Spaniard off him. "What the fuck do you want me to do? She's fucking scary as hell!"

Mylottia grinned evilly, then turned to America and England. "Who would win? Cowboys or pirates?"

"Pirates." "Cowboys." They spoke at the exact same time.

"No way dude! Cowboys are waaaaay cooler!" America pouted, crossing his arms.

England shook his head, scowling. "You bloody wanker! Pirates would totally wipe out your stupid cowboys!"

Smirking happily, Mylottia left them to their chaotic battle. Putting a hand into a pocket, she pulled out a small bouquet of sunflowers, and held them out towards Russia. He cooed happily, but Mylottia pulled them back, and grinned darkly. "You see these sunflowers? Burn them. BURN THEM ALL!"

She held out the sunflowers once again, but put a match to them. Throwing them up, she watched the flowers burn up, a smile on her face. On the other hand, Russia was desperately trying to save the sunflowers to no avail. He fell to the floor, rubbing the ashes to his cheek sadly.

The next thing she pulled out was a bag of Skittles, and ripped it open. Grabbing handfuls from the bag, she started the candies at Prussia who recoiled. "What the hell?"

"TASTE THE RAINBOW! TASTE IT! DOESN'T IT TASTE YUMMY!" She continued to assault the poor Prussian nation with Skittles.

Suddenly, she frowned and looked into the bag. "Darn.. I'm all out! Oh well~! By the way, Tomato is my long lost twin sister!"

Tomato looked up and smiled happily. "Really? Does that mean you'll protect me from France?"

Mylottia winked, and gave her a thumbs up. "Naturally!" Her expression darkened. "If he even lays a finger on you I will kill him..."

She brightened up again, and smiled. "Well, that's all for now! Remember, **NO LETTERS YET! **You will be informed when we are taking letters again! Thank you and bye!"


End file.
